Conventionally, a wiper control apparatus includes a water drop detector for detecting water drops adhering to a windshield of a vehicle and controls driving of a wiper for wiping the windshield based on an output signal from the water drop detector. When the water drop detector is influenced by a factor other than water drops, for example, when an object other than water drops adheres to the windshield, the waterdrop detector may output a signal similarly to a case where water drops adhere. In such a case, the wiper control apparatus may determine that water drops adhere by error although water drops do not adhere, and the wiper may be driven by error. Japanese Patent No. 3,033,044 discloses that a sensitivity for detecting water drops is reduced so that a wiper do not operate by error due to a factor other than water drops.
However, in the case where the sensitivity for detecting water drops is reduced, the wiper may not be driven or driving of the wiper may be delayed, for example, when it starts raining or when rain is light.